McFLY Dancing
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: This is about Children In Need  I know it's ages ago but still  and the McFLY Are messing around. The Saturdays are included.


At Harry's practice class for Strictly Come Dancing: Children In Need special, the McFLY boys are there, just for one day only, to watch how Harry is getting on with his dancing partner Olga.

Walking in to the dancing room, Tom laughed at Danny as Danny came running in but slip on the floor and landing on his face.

"Ow me face." He muttered when he sat up on his arse, rubbing his cheek as he looks towards Tom, whose still laughing. Danny couldn't help but smirk slightly.

Dougie and Harry walked in with Olga, Dougie giggled at Danny while Harry frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Tom turned to Harry, Dougie and the female and let the last few giggles out. "He ran in and slip along the floor…..arghh."

Danny pushed him on the floor but got his hand there on his head so he doesn't hit his head on the floor. He landed on top of Tom, laughing.

Dougie giggled more as he stood there, watching them, tipping his head slightly to the side.

Harry smiles cheekily as he's glad that his friends are there to watch him….to watch him dance!

_No! What was I thinking?_

"Guys come on. How about I teach you some dance moves?" Olga asked them as she went to the other side of the dance room, to the CD player and got started of putting some music on.

Tom and Danny both looked up from each other as they were battling against each other before turning to Harry and Dougie.

"Sure." Tom said as he pushed Danny from him, getting help from Dougie, he got up and went to a chair to place his jacket, scarf and gloves there.

Danny went over to him as well but dancing. "So you know how to dance like Michael Jackson?" He asked as he wants to know some cool dance moves.

Olga laughed softly towards him. "I don't Danny. But I will show you some Tango moves?"

"Tango?" Dougie asked. "As in drink? Cherry, Orange, Apple. Which ones are we learning?"

Tom, Danny and even Harry burst out laughing towards him.

Dougie frowned as he seems confused.

Harry walked over to him and placed an arm around him, smiling. "Dougs, Tango is a type of dancing that they do in what ever country."

Opening his mouth slightly, Dougie tipped his head lightly to one side as looking up to the ceiling before smiling, as a understand moment, with a nod. "Oh right I knew that."

Danny walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder. "Sure Dougs, sure." Danny laughed.

Some music soon started playing in the back ground.

_The clock hit 12 as she entered the room_

_But if looks could kill, then we all would be doomed_

_After just one kiss you're not able to move_

_From her venomous lips and her poison perfume._

"Party Girl?" Harry asked as he frowned a bit more.

Olga smiles as she nodded. "Thought for a warm up first." She walked in to the middle of the room, just looking at the mirror in-front of her.

The McFLY boys joined in with her, dancing like headless chickens.

Harry mainly dancing with Olga as they need to practice bits of their routine and plus getting used of dancing with each other.

Dougie is copying Danny while Danny is copying Tom. Tom just doing some random moves while playing an air guitar.

**McFLY Above Thee Noise McFLY Above Thee Noise McFLY Above Thee Noise **

About four hours in to the day, it's about 1oclock and yet the boys been practising some of Harry's move and now sitting in his changing room, Tom picked Harry's cloth, which is red and laughed as he started doing a move by, moving the cloth over his head, in-front of him but it got twisted around his body which made him fall over the chair as Danny laughed at him.

Rochelle, from The Saturdays, came in as she also in Strictly Come Dancing: Children In Need, and laughed at Tom. "Tom are you all right?"

Taking the cloth from him, Tom nodded with a half smile, which shows his dimple. "I am fine thanks Rochelle."

Mollie and Frankie came in also with Harry and Dougie to see of what's going on. Dougie looked at Tom and frowned but then turned his attention towards Danny, whose still laughing on the spot.

Frankie is holding on Dougie's hand as she stood there laughing at Danny's face while Mollie giggles softly.

"Danny you got a red face I must mention." Mollie mentions to him.

Danny looked at the mirror and grinned before turning back at Tom, who's also laughing at him. "Cheers for that darling." He winks.

Mollie smiles warmly as she's used to Danny's charms.

"How's your practice doing?" Harry asked Rochelle as they both walked out, leaving the girls with the boys.

All they heard is Rochelle laughing softly towards Harry's question along with a answer that he didn't quite expected.

Dougie walked out with Frankie talking about what they are doing. Mollie walked over and sat by Tom's side, smiling. "What you guys doing here anyway?" She asked warmly.

Tom placed the cloth to one side, folded, and moved in to his seat, turning his body towards her. "Winding Harry up with his dancing. What about you and Frankie?"

"Well we are here to see what's Rochelle's routine is."

Danny sat on the other side of Mollie and smirks as he placed a hand on her knee. "What is it Molls?"

She looked down for a second towards the hand, thinking now as her eyes rolled slightly but smiling at the same time, in a smirk. "That's me to know boys and you to find out."

Tom laughed. "Good one Mollie. Danny we will find out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's far away man." He complained as he got up and left them to it.

"Danny and his complain comments." Mollie said as Tom chuckled softly.

"That's Danny for you mate. How about we meet up later Mollie with the others and do something?"

She nodded. "Sounds like a nice idea. Let me guess, you have to go?"

Tom stood up as giving her a nod and a smile. "Sorry Mollie but yeah I have to. Winding Harry up is fun with the dancing and…" Looking at his watch. "…It's time to go and watch him dance."

"Okay then, well have fun Tom and tell Harry that I mention good luck please?"

"Will do and speak later." He kneel down and kisses her on the cheek, friendly way, before turning and leaving the room.

Mollie watched him before getting up herself and seeing if Frankie is finish with Dougie so they can go and watch Rochelle do her final pieces of her routine.

**McFLY Above Thee Noise McFLY Above Thee Noise McFLY Above Thee Noise**

Few hours later, The Saturdays were asked to sit in a room with Harry, wondering of what's going on as Dougie, Tom or Danny isn't there.

Rochelle sat between Una and Vanessa. She kneels over Frankie to try and get Harry's attention as he's talking to Olga about a few things. "Harry!"

Harry turned his head to her. "Yeah Roch?"

"What's going on?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to the front, which is a small stage that the McFLY boys found while wandering about the building. He thought which came up with nothing. "I don't know but I wonder where the others are."

"Danny might be flirting with some girls, Tom might be helping out and Dougie…I don't know where he might be as he tends to hang around with Frankie." Mollie muttered.

"Hey I heard that." A voice from the stage shouted which got their attention.

They all looked forwards to see of what's going on.

"Danny?"

Danny didn't replied back as the lights went down.

A few spot lights landed on the stage as the curtains pulled open and there stood, Tom, Dougie and Danny along with a partner. They were in their colour of the Super City.

Tom was the only one who was wearing a green waistcoat with a shirt, smart green trousers while got Danny wearing a blue tie with a shirt and blue trousers and Dougie wearing some smart clothes that you wouldn't believe it in red.

Danny and Tom's hair is spiked up while Dougie's fringe is straight while the back is spiked up.

Their female are in their colour dresses, wonderful dresses that you wouldn't believe.

Some music came in to the back ground: Remix of McFLY's: Do Ya and The Saturdays: If This Is Love.

Tom, Dougie and Danny started dancing and soon the room is surrounded by the sound of clapping coming from the other members.

Harry smiles as Olga watched them and thought her work isn't wasted at all.

After all they did play up half the time through the time they spent with Harry and Olga but Tom is the most played attention that anyone could do.

They were doing the Tango dance and yet with some mistakes but not everyone are perfect if you're a McFLY boy. The rest of people in the room carried on clapping and cheering for them.

"Get in there Danny."

"Good one Tom."

"You can do it Dougs!"

They carried on dancing, trying not to lose control and lose their contraction from their routine.

After like ten minutes, the music stopped and yet Tom, Dougie and Danny stood there, in-line with their partners, panting, sweating but smiling.

Danny bowed to the girls and Harry, Dougie smiles shyly towards them while Tom walked over and sat down by Harry and Olga.

"What did you think?" He asked while taking breaths.

Harry turned to him with a smile on his lips. "I thought that was excellent Tom. Didn't expected that though, coming from Danny and Dougie. Danny the most though."

"Oi I got talent thank you very much." Danny said as he stood a place by Mollie.

Mollie laughed softly.

Frankie got up, went over to Dougie and got talking about the dancing and other things.

"Well I thought that was excellent after a few hours practise and to be honest, I never thought you lot would take it in." Olga told them as Danny raised an eye brow but soon smiles cheekily.

"Thank you Olga for that. Well we thought that we should do a little dance, to prove that we can dance as well."

"Well done boys." Vanessa said as Rochelle nodded.

"That was talent I must say."

"But never take dancing as a thing though. Don't want you lot to do a JLS now do we?" Frankie teased.

Tom grinned. "Dancing isn't my thing to be honest. So that's vote."

"Same here mate."

"Same."

"Same but would only do it to wind Dougie up." Harry added as he winks towards the youngster.

Dougie smiles happily to him as got an arm around Frankie. She snuggled in to his chest as she smiles warmly to her friends.

Harry looked at Rochelle and smiles as he got up. "Come on boys we got to go now. Ladies we will see you tomorrow for the day. Good luck Rochelle." He added as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Rochelle hugs him back as a response and nodded. "You too Harry. Nice dancing again guys. Speak tomorrow."

Tom frowned but then nodded as he isn't up for the night after all. He turned to Mollie who's on the phone now. So he got his phone out of his jacket, text her the reason before getting up himself.

Mollie walked out of the room by now so Una, Vanessa and Frankie were left as Rochelle walked out as well.

The McFLY boys gave them a hug and left them to it. Once they were out, Tom, Dougie and Danny went to get changed while Harry told them that he's going to get a laying for tomorrow show.

When they were changed, Dougie left also to go with Frankie who left Tom and Danny there to go home themselves.

They went home to do some more dancing with each other as a joke before sleeping for the show tomorrow.


End file.
